Attack on Paradise Island
by spikelauncher
Summary: *Warning* - Contains strong elements of ryona, or violence against women. If that isn't your thing, then do us a favor and don't read this. A powerful enemy attacks the island of Themyscira as Supergirl and Wonder Woman are training, and makes an outrageous demand - can our superheroines overcome this deadly foe?
1. Attack on Themyscira

In answer to a request, here is a ryona fanfic for DC comic superheroines, Supergirl and Wonder Woman (or Kara Zor-El and Diana Prince respectively, if you don't know their real names).

This will be a two-chapter fanfic. I've already started on the second chapter as I post this, so it won't be too far behind. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun shone fiercely on the island of Themyscira, home of the Amazon warrior women.<p>

Drenched in sweat and drowning in boredom, Kara Zor-El was starting to decide that this so-called Paradise Island was really a 'paradise' for only a specific group of people.

Like a very, very specific group of people. People who enjoy sweating and aching muscles and beating each other up, to be exact. She and Diana had already been through what seemed like their twentieth sparring routine for their combat training for the afternoon, and the monotony of the training was boring her to death. Diana, however, was relentless.

'Or _Princess_ Diana, or _Wonder Woman_ while we're on training,' thought Kara huffily, 'All for respect and humility. It's not as if I ask you to call me _Supergirl_ in a serious situation, do I?'

"Focus, Kara!" shouted Wonder Woman, throwing a punch straight at Kara's face. Kara ducked it, still grumbling, and threw one of her own. They traded blows for about a minute more, each countering and parrying each other's punches and kicks, before Diana pivoted on her toes and launched a kick at Kara's torso.

'Ha!' thought Kara, grabbing Diana's foot and preparing to flip her over, 'All that confidence has gotten to your - guh!'

She gasped as Wonder Woman twisted in the air, the momentum knocking Supergirl to the ground and dumping her unceremoniously at Diana's feet.

"You are far too distracted, young Kara," commented Wonder Woman, sounding annoyed, "You've only landed a handful of hits on me this entire afternoon."

"Hey, you've been fighting for, like a century," protested Supergirl, climbing to her feet, "I've been involved in your scruples for, what, a few years? And besides, I'm pretty capable of taking care of any threat with what I can already do."

"Not an excuse," said Wonder Woman sternly, "Your superhuman powers will only take you so far. You cannot expect them to save you against every single foe you face."

'Yeah, yeah,' thought Kara glumly. It was her cousin Superman's idea to have her come to Themyscira to train in combat skill with the Amazons, and with Wonder Woman. To gain experience...and humility. 'So much for learning humility under Diana. She probably thinks she's, like, everyone's freaking mom.'

And then Superman had to run off with his pal Batman to Sky-knows-where to solve some other inter-planetary problem. As usual. Leaving her here with a bunch of girls and women who did nothing but fight all day and dress in bikinis and skirts which were exclusively made of either fur, leather, or metal.

Sparring with Wonder Woman was a total pain at first; Supergirl couldn't do so well with the other Amazon women, because of her super strength and speed, which made fighting the human or even mildly superhumanly powered Amazons rather redundant. Hence, Diana was more or less the only woman on Paradise Island she could spar against, and man, did she pack mean punches and kicks. Even to her superhuman Kryptonian physiology, Wonder Woman's blows left her battered after every bout, while Diana herself seemed to fight against Supergirl's own strength and speed effortlessly.

"One last round," Wonder Woman was saying, bringing Supergirl back from her thoughts.

"Ok, you said it, the last," mumbled Kara, getting into position. They met each other's eyes, and attacked almost simultaneously, with Kara throwing a kick at Diana and the latter lunging forward with a punch. Diana sidestepped the kick, allowing her momentum to carry herself forward, her fist aiming straight at Kara's head. Kara pivoted and batted it away, bringing her own fist up to punch Diana in the belly. Wonder Woman grabbed her wrist and shoulder, however, trying to wrest her to the ground. Supergirl spread her legs wide, bracing herself against the ground, and they tussled like that for several seconds before Diana feinted, as if trying to throw Kara to the ground to the left.

Supergirl took the bait, shifting her weight to counter - and promptly lost her balance and staggered backward as Diana moved forward and slammed her shoulder against Kara's chest. She then grabbed the front of Supergirl's flared, blue mini-skirt and yanked, not hard enough to tear the fabric, but enough to completely overbalance Kara, landing her flat on her back with her legs splayed around Wonder Woman's own.

"Hey!" yelled Kara, "That isn't fair!"

"And you think a villain will care about being fair?" said Wonder Woman, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Your opponent will use everything against you; from the environment to the clothes you wear."

"Whatever," grumbled Supergirl, getting on her feet and dusting off the back of her skirt and the buttocks of the tight red panties she wore underneath. She originally thought to wear bloomers, given the shortness of the skirt and how it was flared, just for a little decency while she was fighting. But then she decided that it was far too hot and uncomfortable to wear both panties and bloomers, and opted to wear only tight panties made of stretchable, breathable fabric, red to match the rest of her outfit, with full coverage of her buttocks and the tops of her legs.

'At least my skirt and top make me a little more decent than our Amazonian queen here,' thought Supergirl with a slight smirk, glancing at Wonder Woman's leotard outfit, with the upper part of Diana's breasts quite visible above the gold plate on her chest, and the leotard's bottom only just covering her modesty, fitting perhaps a little too snugly over her underparts. 'Doesn't stop her from being a powerhouse in combat, though,' Kara reminded herself. Few individuals, sans Superman himself, had gone up against the likes of Darkseid and lived to tell the tale.

The two of them walked from the training grounds back into Themyscira city, with Wonder Woman talking leisurely about how life in the city had grown quiet over the last several months. Kara sighed. Diana was actually a very nice person, just a believer in tough love and discipline and all that moral goody-goody stuff. Which was fine, just..._boring._

A low rumble sounded across the sky. "Thunder?" said Supergirl, quickening her step slightly.

"What?" said Wonder Woman, confused, "It's a perfectly clear day."

The rumble grew louder, accompanied now by a flash of light. "That didn't look like lightning," commented Kara, "It was yellow. And seemed to come from - "

"Behind us!" yelled Wonder Woman, whirling around. To their shock, a pulsating, bright yellow circle of light had formed in the middle of the sparring ground they had just left. The circle elongated and grew, gaining a swirling, whirlpool-like consistency.

"A boom tube!" shouted Wonder Woman. Kara knew what it was; a portal to another place, often used for rapid, inter-world travel. "Anyone you know coming to, ah, visit?" she asked Diana, rather lamely.

"No one I know who would bode well," said Wonder Woman tersely, quickly turning around, "Amazons!" she called, her voice rolling with power and command, "Gather!"

In a flash, the warrior women streamed out of the city, their faces immediately turning grim as they saw the boom tube forming in the sparring ground. Weapons were unsheathed and drawn as they arrayed themselves in an arc facing the training area. Kara watched with a hint of pride as the disciplined young women took up defensive positions with speed and efficiency; despite their all-hard-knocks personalities, these were girls you could always count on in a battle.

A dark figure appeared in the depths of the boom tube, walking quite calmly to the front of the portal. It was only when it got close to the exit that the silhouette showed through the light from the boom tube; an unmistakable figure. Supergirl gasped, her blood running cold.

"Darkseid," Wonder Woman said grimly, as the king of Apokolips stepped out from the portal, which remained open. "You are not welcome on Paradise Island."

"And I do not intend to stay," replied Darkseid, casting a glance around the Amazon girls and women standing around the area with mild interest. "I am not here for death, unless you force my hand."

"And what could the ruler of Apokolips possibly want that Themyscira can provide?" asked Wonder Woman cautiously, her eyes narrowing.

Darkseid raised his hand, his finger pointing unmistakably at Supergirl. "Her," he said simply, "This Kryptonian will leave with me for Apokolips, at once."

Supergirl took an involuntary step back, but Wonder Woman was already in front of her, blocking her from Darkseid. "She will do no such thing," said Wonder Woman, the anger evident in her voice, "What do you want with her?"

"She came once, and stayed of her own volition," said Darkseid, "And I would have her do so again, to bring her to the heights of her capability."

"I left!" spluttered Supergirl, stepping out from behind Wonder Woman's back. "I'm not going back to Apokolips, and certainly not with you!"

"You are so far from your full potential, child," said Darkseid seriously, "And I can help you realize it."

"You plan to take her as your _concubine?"_ said Wonder Woman, disgust creeping into her voice.

"Foolish Amazon," snapped Darkseid, "Women are not to be trusted. Darkseid has no need for their treachery except in the lies they tell in pursuit of my own gain. My plan for her is far beyond such petty ambition; I plan to make her a captain of my elite guard."

"And we will never allow that," said Wonder Woman resolutely, "Leave Themyscira now, and never return."

"You are forcing my hand," said Darkseid, the pitch of his voice dropping a notch, "She will leave with me, or this island and its inhabitants will suffer my wrath."

"I'm not going with you!" cried Supergirl, "I made my choice, and my choice is here!"

"Do not force me to kill you, child," growled Darkseid, "I am offering you a chance to discover your greatest potential. I would have you at my side, rather than against me. If you will not comply, then I will have to dispose of you."

"No, you will _try," _said Supergirl angrily, orange light burning in her eyes as she began to prep her heat vision. "And you will _fail."_

"There is her answer," said Wonder Woman, squaring her shoulders and crossing her arms, "Now leave, Darkseid, before we force you to." The Amazon women took a step forward threateningly.

Darkseid remained silent, his gaze filled with silent anger as he glared at Wonder Woman and Supergirl. "Very well," he said quietly, "You have made your choice - and thus sealed your fate, and that of your people."

Another humanoid figure appeared in the boom tube, slightly hunched over, yet striding with undoubted menace toward the exit. Wonder Woman gritted her teeth as she recognized it, and a minute later Supergirl breathed as well. The figure dropped out of the boom tube, which finally closed. It was gray-skinned, with rippling muscles, with sharp teeth framing a snarling mouth and a face full of rage, and bone spikes growing out of its knuckles, knees, arms and back. _Doomsday._

"You attacked us with an army of these monsters before," shouted Wonder Woman, "And you failed. Do you think that one of him and one of you can defeat the Amazon warrior women, and the two of us?"

"Oh, but I have re-created him perfectly this time," said Darkseid levelly, "And added some...modifications...of my own. I am quite sure you will find him more than a match for an army of women; or even you two. Now, I will ask one last time; Kara Zor-El, will you comply?"

"Never!" shouted Wonder Woman and Supergirl, together, as Wonder Woman turned to the warrior women behind them, "Amazons, attack!"

As one, the women bounded forward, with the ranks in the back drawing bowstrings taut and loosing arrows at Darkseid and Doomsday. The arrows glanced off the rock-hard skin of the two villains, however, as the front ranks of Amazons closed in on them with spears and swords.

With a roar of rage, Doomsday flung himself into battle, the blades of swords and spearpoints shattering against his skin. He swiped his arm in a massive arc, the force of his blow slamming into several of the women's heads and shattering their skulls instantly, splattering their brains, blood and teeth everywhere. Four women attacked him simultaneously, their spearpoints stabbing at his neck in the hope of hitting a weak spot, only to shatter uselessly. Doomsday grabbed two of the women by the head and smashed their skulls against each other, crushing them instantly and tossing their spasming bodies aside, then punched the third woman in the gut, the force of the blow pulverizing her insides and shattering her spine, sending her body flying backward. The last woman had only time to retract her broken spear before Doomsday grabbed it, yanked it out of her hands, and shoved the splintered point of the spear shaft directly into the woman's throat, then yanked it out. Blood gushed out as the Amazon fell to her knees, scrabbling at the wound, before keeling over and lying, twitching and urinating on the ground as she died.

Darkseid was far calmer, firing rapid, intermittent blasts of his omega beams at any Amazon that dared attack him; the deadly orange rays arced everywhere, even behind him to strike those who tried to hit him from the back. Each woman hit by the beams was instantly incinerated, reduced to a charred skeleton or even a pile of blackened bone dust before she could even scream. Those that got close to him attacked, only to have their weapons break against Darkseid's skin as well, and the unfortunate attacking women were killed instantly by an omega blast a split second later.

Doomsday was charging directly into the army of women now, howling with anger. Every single swipe of his arms killed a few women, their skulls shattered or their ribcages crushed, the broken ribs shredding their lungs and hearts. The armor worn by the Amazons - little more than strips of hardened leather or rounded metal plates over their breasts and groin - was of no use whatsoever against Doomsday's massive strength. Several women leapt onto his back, trying to stab at his eyes with daggers or short swords, only to have Doomsday pull them off his back like annoying insects, and bodily ripped into pieces.

The weapons of the Amazons were completely ineffective against Darkseid and his abominable creation, but still they attacked, their bravery only causing them to be slaughtered. The women killed by Doomsday were mostly either bludgeoned to death or torn apart, and their blood and crushed internal organs mixed rapidly with their urine and feces, from their bladders and bowels emptied in death, turning the ground into a horrible mess of shattered body parts and fluids and excretions. Those killed by Darkseid were mostly vaporized by his omega beams, leaving barely any trace of their bodies. In minutes, the ground was quickly littered with the dead bodies and body parts of the Amazons, and still more women died as Doomsday continued his rampage.

"Is this how the queen of the Amazons fights?" queried Darkseid, as his omega beams split and killed three women at once, "Allowing her warriors to die in her place?"

A cry of anger, and a writhing whip of gold lashed out at Darkseid, who caught it in his hand and tugged. Following the momentum of the Lasso of Truth, Wonder Woman allowed herself to be pulled through the air, then somersaulted gracefully and landed in front of Darkseid. "Enough," she said, her voice and eyes burning, "Now you face me."

Doomsday's rampage came to an abrupt halt as a blue and red blur slammed into the ground in front of him, then a fist hit him so hard in the chest that he actually took a step back. Supergirl glared at him, her fists tightly clenched. "That's as far as you go, buster," she growled.

Darkseid smiled, "And so it goes," he said simply.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story!<p>

As I said, the second will wrap it up; I'm already a little way into it, look forward to it!


	2. Showdown on Paradise Island

Second and last chapter of my DC comics ryona fanfiction, Attack on Paradise Island; Darkseid and his abominable creation Doomsday now face Wonder Woman and Supergirl.

Another warning: this, as mentioned in the description, is a ryona novel, containing explicit violence against females. If you're not into that, don't read it! Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman glared at Darkseid, anger burning in her eyes, the coiled Lasso of Truth clutched tightly in her fist. Yet as angry as she felt, she knew that he was not a foe to be underestimated. The King of Apokolips was an individual that could challenge the likes of Superman.<p>

"Kara is never going with you, Darkseid," she said tersely, "Her place is here. You are wasting your time."

"No, you are wasting yours, Wonder Woman," replied Darkseid calmly, "Along with the lives of your people - and your own."

"You shall inflict no more harm on my people," said Wonder Woman through gritted teeth, "I will defeat you, in honor of all who have fallen here today."

"Words are easy," said Darkseid, his hands flexing at his side, "Substantiate them, o' queen of Themyscira."

In a lightning-fast move, Wonder Woman lashed out with the Lasso of Truth, the whipping tongue of glowing gold uncoiling and slashing straight at Darkseid's throat. A flash of orange light blazed from Darkseid's eyes and caught it straight-on, knocking the lasso away. In a fluid motion, Wonder Woman spun and flicked her arm, swiftly changing the direction of the lasso's movement and trying to catch Darkseid's wrist with it. However, in a blur of movement so fast as to be intimidating from the towering Darkseid, he sidestepped the lasso and fired a blast of his omega beams directly at Wonder Woman, who crossed her arms in front of her chest, the Bracelets of Submission glowing and forming the golden hue of the Aegis barrier. Darkseid's attack struck the barrier with a massive crack, forcing Wonder Woman back a step, a wave of intense heat washing over her. Maintaining her shield, she chanced a glance over her shoulder at Supergirl.

Doomsday was howling with rage and swiping at Supergirl with reckless abandon, but Supergirl was just a little too fast; flying rings around him and forcing him to constantly turn to look for her. "Not too bright, are you?" she called as she dodged a massive swing at her head, "Say, can you talk? Or - "

"RRRRAAARRRGH!" roared Doomsday, slamming both fists down and smashing a crater in the ground, at the same time sending out a shockwave that forced Supergirl to skip backward several steps.

"Uh, I guess not," remarked Supergirl, an orange glow burning in her eyes. With a scintillating blast she released her heat vision, twin beams of searing orange light blazing out of her eyes and striking Doomsday in the chest. Doomsday roared, rearing up and raising his arms in the air, but Supergirl quickly realized that he wasn't in pain; the heat beams didn't seem to be doing anything to the monster, and his chest remained intact. Instead, they just seemed to make him angry. In a blur of movement, Doomsday charged at Supergirl with frightening speed, lunging forward and throwing a punch straight at her head, which forced her to shut off her heat vision and sidestep hurriedly. Another swing, which barely missed her face, slapping against some of her hair. It wasn't really noticeable, but Supergirl could have sworn that Doomsday's movements had grown a little faster.

"You would do well not to mock Doomsday," said Darkseid, as he strode closer to Wonder Woman, the ravenous streams of energy from his eyes still trained on her shield, "Speech is not something that I would expect him to engage in, yet he understands every word you say perfectly."

The backwash of heat from Darkseid's omega beams that spilled through and around the Aegis shield was slowly becoming unbearable for Wonder Woman; as Darkseid closed the distance, the power of his beams seemed to magnify. Several Amazons charged at Darkseid from behind, trying to stab him in the back and in the neck with their spears, but he simply swatted them away with an almost-careless sweep of his arm, the sheer force of the casual blow crushing their bones or sending them flying so hard into the ground that their spines and necks shattered. One he caught in a single massive hand, and directed an omega beam to branch off from his main attack on Wonder Woman to the girl in his grip, instantly disintegrating the front of her head, before tossing her body away and continuing his advance.

"You are already struggling, Wonder Woman," remarked Darkseid, as he stopped several paces in front of her, "And I am using the barest fraction of my full power."

"And neither am I," replied Wonder Woman, bracing her feet against the ground, then leaping at Darkseid, her arms still crossed in front of her charging body, ignoring the searing wave of heat as she rushed headlong against the omega beams. Abruptly the energy attack stopped, only to be replaced by Darkseid's massive, gauntleted fist, flying directly at her face. Wonder Woman twisted, dodging the blow easily, then lashing out with her lasso, trying to wind the coils around Darkseid's throat. But Darkseid raised his arm, the lasso twining around his wrist instead, and pulled violently, dragging Wonder Woman forward and almost jerking the lasso out of her grasp.

Grunting with exertion, Wonder Woman allowed the momentum of Darkseid's pulling to bring her closer to him, after which she threw a kick straight at Darkseid's face, which he batted aside with his free hand. Darkseid had apparently grown more resilient; the power of the Lasso of Truth seemed to be ineffective on him, despite being caught in its grip. Wonder Woman spun, stretching her leg out to trip him, but he stepped over it and swung his fist down hard at her head. She raised her arm to block, and Darkseid's blow hit her bracer-covered arm with crushing force, jarring the wrists and arms of both combatants.

The same time as Doomsday's fist slammed into Supergirl's blocking arm with enough force to crush a truck cab. It was definitely noticeable now; Doomsday had gotten - and was getting - faster. Almost as if he was adapting to her, evolving right before her eyes to fight her more effectively. His swings and swipes were now fast enough that Supergirl was having trouble dodging them, and was forced instead to block. The blind rage and bloodlust in Doomsday's eyes seemed to have been replaced with a burning, yet controlled ferocity that tracked her every move.

Leaping back several meters, Supergirl summoned up all her concentration, gathering power in her eyes till they burned in their sockets. Before Doomsday could charge her, she released a blast of heat vision several times more powerful than the previous; the searing rays so hot that they were almost white. They hit Doomsday in the chest, causing the monster to bellow; this time, Supergirl was sure, in pain. The lasers began to carve and burn deep, glowing marks into Doomsday's gray skin, forcing the monster to take a step back and raise his arms to shield himself, although it was no defense; the heat vision seared into his wrists and forearms as well.

Supergirl intensified her heat vision, putting every drop of mental exertion she had into her burning gaze. Yet through the scintillating brightness of the beams, she saw with shock that the wounds she had inflicted on the monster were beginning to heal, and the damage the heat vision was doing was dropping by the second. Slowly, Doomsday straightened up, and Supergirl saw with creeping dread that the rays were now causing only superficial damage to his skin; she was right, this abomination was indeed adapting to everything she was throwing at it, and now that he had suffered this ravaging blast of heat, he was no longer vulnerable to it. He began to stalk toward Supergirl, who shut off her heat vision and shook her head, both to clear the slight pain from the concentration and in disbelief.

'I've got to take him down in a single, powerful shot,' thought Supergirl, 'Or he'll just adapt to whatever I'm throwing at him.'

Bracing herself against the ground, she launched herself at Doomsday like a rocket, her fist held out in a flying punch that would have busted straight through a tank. But - unbelievably - Doomsday caught her fist, the impact sending him sliding backward a few meters, before spinning and using her momentum to slam her straight into the ground. Supergirl gasped, the breath knocked out of her, and looked up to see Doomsday raising his foot above her. A desperate roll to the side saved her from harm as Doomsday stomped down, the force of the attack creating a large circle of cracks across the ground.

Aside from them, Wonder Woman and Darkseid were locked in vicious melee combat, trading massive blows that would have shattered boulders. Wonder Woman was definitely the faster and more agile, but it was starting to annoy her that her punches and kicks didn't seem to be doing much other than bother Darkseid. She had caught him full in the face with a heel kick, but all it did was knock his head to the side and cause him to grunt in annoyance, before retaliating with a hook punch that she rolled to the side to avoid. Her knuckles were starting to ache from the blows she was landing on Darkseid's tough skin; he had definitely grown more durable since last she had faced him.

"Your efforts are futile, Wonder Woman," commented Darkseid, blocking a flurry of blows from her, "As are those of your protege. Doomsday has already adapted to her speed, and that was her only advantage over him."

"You underestimate us both, Darkseid," said Wonder Woman, coiling the Lasso of Truth around her arm and knuckles.

"Amusing," replied Darkseid calmly, "I was about to say the same."

With a sudden spurt of speed, he stepped forward and threw a barrage of punches aimed straight at her head, the speed shocking Wonder Woman as she struggled to block and parry them, the impact of the blows jarring her arms to the bone. In a sudden movement, Darkseid caught both of Wonder Woman's wrists in his crushing grip, and pulled her arms open. Wonder Woman saw the danger too late; Darkseid's eyes were suffused with an orange glow which burst out, his omega beams catching her directly in the chest. Wonder Woman screamed out loud for the first time as searing pain lanced into her chest. With a surge of strength, she brought her legs up and kicked Darkseid in the stomach with both feet, wrenching her arms free of his grip and leaping backward, landing shakily, her arms clutching herself where the beams had struck.

"You are still alive, Wonder Woman, because I allowed it," said Darkseid, striding toward her, "Had I aimed at your face, and used my full power, you would have been a headless corpse."

Wonder Woman looked down, gasping with pain; the front of her leotard had been seared away, exposing one of her breasts. The skin was reddened and blistered, and the lingering effect of being struck directly by the omega beams was interfering with her body's ability to heal. This was starting to turn bad. She glanced over at Supergirl.

The younger girl was having her hands full; Doomsday already seemed to be able to read her every move, moving his arms up to parry all her blows easily. She leapt into the air, intending to fly high up and use the downward momentum on her descent to pound Doomsday into the ground. The monster was too quick for her however; he jumped at her, catching her by the ankle, then slamming her down into the ground, hard enough to create an indent in the rock. Supergirl cried out with pain. Doomsday lifted the struggling girl, smashing her into the ground again, then lifted his leg above her. Dazed and too slow to react, Supergirl could not dodge as Doomsday's foot came down on her chest with massive strength, crushing her breasts into her body and fracturing her sternum. Supergirl threw her legs and arms into the air as her body curved reflexively in pain.

"No!" cried Wonder Woman, uncoiling the lasso from around her arm. She was about to throw it at Doomsday when a massive hand seized her arm in an iron grip.

"I'm glad Doomsday is with me," remarked Darkseid seriously, "Had he enough intelligence to rebel, he would pose enough of a threat to worry me."

"Worry about this!" shouted Wonder Woman, taking advantage of Darkseid's grip to launch both her feet at his throat. He was too fast, however, grabbing her ankles with his free hand and lifting her into the air. Then he slammed her back down onto his knee, the kneecap smashing into Wonder Woman's spine. Diana gasped with pain, her body jerking. Darkseid then lifted her into the air and landed a massive punch into her midsection, sending her flying into the ground several meters away.

The Amazons screamed with rage and surged forward once their leader was clear, attacking with renewed ferocity, but it was useless; the women were either crushed to death by Darkseid's powerful hands or disintegrated by his omega beams. He continued walking toward Wonder Woman, who was sitting and clutching her solar plexus, coughing blood. The extreme pain in her back was impairing her ability to even stand. She was starting to wonder if she - and Supergirl - could defeat this deadly pair at all.

With a burst of strength, Supergirl leapt into the air and landed a massive punch straight into Doomsday's face. The monster shrugged it off, completely unfazed, and raised his fists. Steel-hard bone grew and formed over his knuckles, forming deadly spikes over his fists. Supergirl was about to pull back, when he leapt forward and smashed her in the stomach with a punch, knocking all the breath out of her. The next punch came up between Supergirl's legs, the spiked knuckles smashing into her groin, crushing the most sensitive parts of her body. Supergirl screamed, clapping her thighs together, and Doomsday swung with a wide haymaker, his knuckles slamming against the side of Supergirl's cheek, knocking her spinning to the ground and ripping several of her teeth out.

Supergirl curled up on the ground, her hands clutching herself in between her legs, tears in her eyes. Suddenly Doomsday was towering above her once more. She turned, her eyes blazing with heat vision, but Doomsday grabbed her right in the face with his massive hand, shutting off her vision and lifting her bodily into the air. A chop into her side sent a bolt of pain searing through her body as he ruptured her kidney. Then a fist sank into her midsection, likely causing heavy damage to her stomach. Supergirl didn't even have the breath to gasp, her face pressed tightly against the rock-hard palm of Doomsday's hand. Another punch crashed into Supergirl's crotch, the spiked knuckles drilling up into her genital area. Supergirl felt something break inside her, and her shriek of pain was muffled against Doomsday's hand. Another swipe battered the girl's breasts, and another cracked, and eventually broke her ribs. The monster's strength was tremendous.

"No! Stop!" cried Wonder Woman, struggling to her feet and making to dash at Doomsday, who continued brutally beating Supergirl, but Darkseid stepped in between them.

"She made her choice," he said, though not without a hint of regret in his voice. Then his face turned serious as he glared at Wonder Woman. "As have you."

In a flurry of movement he was in front of her, and his fist crashed into her face, crunching against her nose. As Wonder Woman fell backward, Darkseid leapt up, and landed with a double foot stomp directly onto her stomach, forcing a coughing spurt of blood from her mouth. Wonder Woman's head was ringing, and pain raged across her body; she hadn't taken all that many hits, but Darkseid hit like a nuclear-powered piledriver.

The Amazons were at a desperate loss for what to do. Their combat abilities were helpless against the two meta-adversaries, and all the girls and women who attacked them were killed. Well over half of the women who had gathered at the sparring ground were dead.

With a roar, Doomsday lifted Supergirl's body, still clutching her around the face, then drove her head into the ground, smashing another crater into the rock. Supergirl felt the bones of her skull move against each other. Her costume was torn, her breasts and belly exposed and horribly bruised from the brutal beating. Her skirt had been ripped off, and her red panties were soaked through with her blood and urine, the latter of which was flowing freely out of her after she lost control of her bladder in pain. She raised her arms, only to have Doomsday slam both his fists down onto her shoulders, crushing her shoulder joints into powder, causing her to scream in pain again, her arms falling uselessly to the ground.

"Stop! He'll kill her!" shouted Wonder Woman, scrambling to her feet and making to lunge at Doomsday. A spear of pain in her back sent her tumbling to the ground as Darkseid hit her with his omega beams.

"You dare turn your back on me?" he snarled, trails of orange smoke rising from his eyes, "You have your own life to worry about, Wonder Woman."

Another burst of his omega beams blazed out of his eyes as Wonder Woman desperately formed her Aegis shield once more. This time, the beams were far more intense than they were before; the shield remained intact, but the backwash of heat and radiation immediately raised blisters on Wonder Woman's arms.

"Too...much..." she gasped, as she tried to struggle to her feet, but a massive foot planted itself on her belly, forcing her down; Darkseid was now stepping on top of her, the ravenous energy still emanating from his eyes. The top of her costume began to smolder and burn away. Darkseid looked over at Doomsday, who had just crushed Supergirl's knees. "Doomsday...we are done here. Finish her off."

With a bellow, Doomsday lifted his arm, the hardened bone forming over his entire fist now, and slammed it down with immense force into Supergirl's belly. The blow ruptured her abdomen, tearing the skin open and making puree of her intestines, before driving down into her spine and shattering it. The girl coughed up a bubbing rush of blood, her body arcing around Doomsday's arm. The monster raised his fist again, and drove it down onto Supergirl's exposed left breast, crushing her ribcage and causing it to implode around her lungs and heart, the shattered bone piercing the vital organs. Supergirl's body began to shudder and twitch, her voice no more than whimpers now.

Fear filled her eyes as Doomsday raised his fist above her head, but she was helpless; the monster lunged downward, the fist smashing Supergirl's face in, splattering her brains, bits of her skull and teeth on the ground around her shoulders. Supergirl's body spasmed violently, then continued convulsing several times as Doomsday stepped back. Blood spilled out of the ruins of her skull, her eyeballs dislodged and lying sightless around her, the tongue lolling weakly. About half a minute later Supergirl died, her sprawled body falling still, a widening pool of urine forming around the front of her panties as her bladder voided the last of its contents.

"No! Monster!" screamed Wonder Woman, struggling to rise, but the devastating energy beams intensified further. The entire upper half of her leotard had been burnt away now, exposing her upper body as she fought against the omega rays. But her body had taken far too much damage; she was helpless against the onslaught of incinerating energy, and Darkseid's massive strength as he held her down.

"A true waste," said Darkseid, shaking his head, "But a powerful entity as her cannot be allowed to go against me." He looked down at Wonder Woman. "Which includes you."

Although she didn't think it possible, the pressure of Darkseid's foot against her torso increased tenfold, crushing her ruthlessly against the ground. The omega beams arced from the main stream and lanced around him, vaporizing the Amazon women who leapt forward to help their queen. Darkseid's massive boot covered her entire lower body, and still the downward force rose, cracking and breaking her spine further from the damage she had already suffered. Wonder Woman could feel her internal organs begin to rupture, and warm urine soaked the crotch of her leotard and pooled on the ground around her thighs as she began to urinate. She was completely powerless; her arms were locked in position defending against Darkseid's omega beams, and her lower body and legs were held down by Darkseid's terrible strength.

With a grunt that seemed more from disgust than exertion, Darkseid raised his foot in the air, then brought it slamming down onto Wonder Woman's belly and groin. The massive boot ground her intestines and uterus into a paste on the rock floor underneath her. Wonder Woman's body jerked violently, her arms losing their strength instantly and falling to her side. The Aegis shield melted away at the movement, and Darkseid's omega beams struck Wonder Woman full in the chest. The entire front of her torso seared away immediately, the skin, flesh and bone disintegrating from the rays, followed by most of her lungs and heart. Wonder Woman gave a gurgling, weak cough, blood bubbling up from between her lips as Darkseid finally shut off his beam attack and stepped away, turning his back on her. She died after only a few seconds, the weak twitches from her remains ceasing.

"Pity," said Darkseid, as the boom tube formed once more, bathing the sparring ground in its yellow light, and illuminating the dead bodies of the Amazon women littered around the area, as well as the remains of the two heroines. "I am sure the Amazon queen will be resurrected shortly by her Olympian creators. But the Kryptonian...a true pity indeed."

And he and Doomsday stepped into the tube, which closed rapidly behind them with a rushing-wind sound of finality.

* * *

><p>Thank you for completing this story! This chapter turned out longer than I expected...I got a little too engrossed writing the earlier section. Forgive me if it's a little too much.<p>

If you like this story, be sure to check out my other work, and my tumblr page; it's just called spikelauncher dot tumblr!

Next, I think I will continue on my war novel, but if there are any requests, feel free to send them along!


End file.
